


Lo que me atrae de ti

by FabiiV



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiiV/pseuds/FabiiV
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi





	1. Chapter 1

—Estás loco, hombre, ¿Sabes lo que hiciste allá? —Hakyeon mira furioso a su amigo, que fuma de lo más tranquilo mientras sus cabellos rubios son alborotados por el viento—. Taekwoon, eres un idiota.

El mencionado ni le mira, deja salir el humo de su boca y se sienta en el suelo, a pesar de la poco iluminación de la azotea su belleza no es opacada en lo más mínimo. Lleva una hermosa túnica de anchas mangas, larga hasta el suelo, de varias capas de telas; azules, blancas y negras, las amplias capas se esparcen a su alrededor, sus rodillas juntas y algo flexionadas se dejan ver gracias a la abertura en medio, su piel es clara y suave, sin ninguna inspección. Lleva accesorios azules en los cabellos y un delicado maquillaje, que sólo resalta su belleza natural.

Alguien como él no debería tener unos ojos tan tristes y perdidos.

—Ya no quiero hacer esto.

Su voz es suave y sale casi como un susurro. Su amigo Hakyeon, vestido con pantalones y camisa negra, alborota sus cabellos marrones antes de sentarse a su lado.

—Es tu trabajo.

—Ya no quiero trabajar así.

—Entonces ¿Qué?

Ambos conectan miradas, el rubio súplica por una solución y el castaño suspira cansado.

—Soy un bailarín, no una prostituta —Taekwoon suelta un sollozo al final, su mano tiembla mientras la alza a su boca para probar una calada de intoxicación, una lágrima cae por su suave mejilla—. Odio como esos hombres me miran, sus cumplidos son insultantes, me hacen querer vomitar ¡Sólo mira como me visto! ¡Parezco una chica!

—¿Por eso arruinaste toda una función?

—¡Me tocó el trasero!

—Echaste a nuestro mejor socio —Hakyeon entiende el dolor de su amigo, pero así es el trabajo—. Tendrás suerte si el jefe te deja seguir trabajando.

Es un bar, una discoteca, también un Casino y teatro. Es un gran edificio con muchos trabajadores, cada semana suceden cosas diferentes según un tipo de temática. Taekwoon y Hakyeon pertenecen al área del teatro, el rubio es una estrella por su gran belleza y voz dulce, se ganó el escenario para sí mismo por su esfuerzo, mientras que Hakyeon es su mánager, amigo y familia. Pero los últimos meses sus funciones fueron cambiando hasta convertirse en un show caliente y vulgar. En cada función Taekwoon parece más delicado, como una frágil mujer, sabe que da esa apariencia, pero pensaba que ya no lo utilizarían por su imagen, sino que verían el talento en él.

—No me importa —Mira las estrellas en el cielo y suspira dejando salir el humo—. ¿Pensaste en mi propuesta?

—Aunque me parece una locura, lo hice —esas palabras sacan una divertida sonrisa de los labios de Taekwoon—. Son dos.

Hakyeon saca su celular y busca las fotos en su galería, el rubio se acerca para ver, dejando su rostro a un lado del hombro de su amigo.

—Es guapo.

—Este es Lee Jaehwan —Ambos sonríen contagiados por la sonrisa del hombre en la foto—. Vive con su hermana menor, son ellos y la compañía Lee, también tiene un banco, lo administra su primo, pero es el dueño —desliza el dedo por la pantalla dejando ver a otro hombre, éste no sonríe y todo su ser desprende dominio.

—Se ve rudo y caliente.

—Muy caliente. Kim Wonsik, no se sabe mucho de él después del accidente que sufrió, ahí perdió a toda su familia y desde entonces se aisló de la gente, heredó la compañía de entretenimiento y se mudó a las afueras de la ciudad o eso dicen.

—¿Cuál me recomiendas? —Taekwoon mueve su cabeza hacia arriba para poder ver las estrellas. 

—Jaehwan, es más accesible, dicen que es carismático y divertido —Hakyeon suspira y guarda su celular—. Wonsik, ni siquiera sé dónde ubicarlo, es como un fantasma.

—Lee Jaehwan será.

La idea de Taekwoon es seducir al hombre, hacerlo caer a sus pies hasta el punto en el que se arrastre y le ruegue ser su esposo. Ya muchos hombres, todos bien adinerados, le hicieron esa propuesta, pero él los rechazo, no quiere ser tratado como una puta, no un amante, ni un objeto decorativo. No. ¿Cómo sabe él que esos hombres son así? Porque Hakyeon investiga sobre ellos y luego él lo verifica en una cita.

Conquistar a Jaehwan fue fácil, es un hombre que ama el arte de la actuación por lo que era normal tenerlo ahí viéndolo interpretar sus papeles, bailar y cantar. Con una mirada Taekwoon tuvo toda la atención del hombre. Hizo su jugada invitándolo al bar por una copa, comenzaron una entretenida conversación, Jaehwan hablo mucho más porque obvio que su vida es más interesante e importante que la de Taekwoon, que sólo vive del teatro.

Taekwoon fingió estar interesado y con su encanto logró que el ricachón lo invitara a salir.

A lo largo de la semana se vieron mucho. Taekwoon uso su belleza y así consiguió que Jaehwan diera todos los primeros pasos; tomarse de la mano, un primer beso, caricias, abrazos. En la segunda semana, Taekwoon rechazó el acto sexual de forma pasiva y linda, por lo que Jaehwan no se molestó, él esperaría.

En su día libre lo invito a su casa, Taekwoon se vistió casual, remera y jeans ajustados, ama los zapatos pero en esta ocasión utiliza zapatillas negras y una chaqueta de cuero. Al tocar el timbre una pequeña de como 6 años le abre la puerta.

—¿Eres Taekwoon? —habla con su voz suave y dulce. El nombrado casi se derrite ante tanta ternura, sólo logra asentir y ella sonríe tomándole de la mano—. Eres su amigo, ven entra —confiada ella lo guía al interior de la mansión. Llegan hasta un salón de juegos, todo es rosa y bonito—. Mi hermano llegará pronto así que puedes sentarte conmigo y el tío Sikkie a tomar el té.

—Eres Soojin.

—¡Si! Mi hermano te hablo de mí —a ella le brillan los ojos y sonríe dejando ver la falta de un diente delantero inferior.

—Sí, dijo que eras muy hermosa y no mintió.

Soojin se lleva ambas manos a las mejillas rojas, avergonzada. Ellos se sientan en el suelo sobre los almohadones, que rodean la mesa baja. Parpadea asombrado, él reconoce enseguida al hombre que está ahí aunque ahora tenga los cabellos negros, es Kim Wonsik, el otro candidato. Es más guapo en persona y no desprende dominio, ni intimida, es todo lo contrario, cálido y hasta dulce con la sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sikkie, es Taekwoon —susurra ella hacia el mayor, como si Taekwoon no pudiera escucharla. Wonsik y Soojin están sentados uno al lado del otro mientras que el recién llegado está en frente, la mesa los separa.

—Es el novio de tu hermano —Wonsik también susurra agachándose un poco hacia ella, pero no parece verla, la niña extiende la mano y le tapa la boca, haciendo un ruido de silencio con sus labios estirados.

—No lo digas, a Jaehwannie no le gusta.

—Tienes razón. ¿Y cómo es él?

Eso confirma lo que Taekwoon estaba pensando: Wonsik es ciego. Eso explica porque desapareció hace tres años, un millonario ciego es más fácil de mentir y estafar. Hizo bien en ocultarse y manejar todo como si no tuviera problema alguno, su gente es de confianza para que algo tan importante aún se mantengan en secreto.

—Él es muy bonito —susurra ella al oído de Wonsik, pero como Taekwoon es un lobo desarrollado puede escucharla, lo haría aunque estuviera del otro lado de la sala—. Como un ángel, tiene el cabello rubio y unas enormes mejillas.

Eso hace reír a Taekwoon, ella es adorable.

—Creo que él está escuchándonos.

Ella guarda silencio y mira al rubio, que sonríe y asiente. Soojin acomoda sus trenzas a cada lado de su cabeza y entrelaza sus dedos con los codos sobre la mesa.

—Taekwoon, me gustas, pero Sikkie dice que sólo quieres el dinero de mi hermano así que por eso vamos a hacerte un par de preguntar —ella finge ser toda una mafiosa e intenta intimidar con una mirada fulminante, que termina haciendo reír a Taekwoon por las expresiones que hace.

—Lo siento por eso, ella mira mucha televisión y escucha detrás de las paredes —Wonsik está muy avergonzado porque ella lo expuso así, de todas formas él estira la mano hacia delante esperando que el otro hombre este ahí—. Soy Wonsik, amigo de Jaehwan.

—Un gusto —Taekwoon le estrecha la mano por unos segundos.

—¿No te importaría hablarnos? Nos gustaría saber sobre ti.

—Queremos saber todo —ella coloca ambas manos sobre la mesa y se acerca a Taekwoon intentando intimidar, Wonsik sonríe y sube su mano por el brazo de la niña hasta tomarle de la oreja.

—Cálmate o le diré a Jaehwan que escuchas detrás de las puertas así él te castigue —Wonsik es serio, sin embargo sus acciones no intimidan, él es muy tranquilo y suave.

—¡No le digas! La última vez me quedé sin dulces —ella chilla y el mayor le suelta—. No molestaré a Taekwoon, lo prometo.

El nombrado observa con fascinación, ella es totalmente sincera a pesar de que puede mentir ya que Wonsik no puede ver su expresión. La niña es tierna y Wonsik es un divertido tío que guardará el secreto. Enseguida ambos prestan atención a Taekwoon y comienzan con sus preguntas: ¿Dónde trabaja? ¿Cuántos son en su familia? ¿Le gustan los animales? ¿Tiene hambre? ¿Quiere a Jaehwan? ¿Color favorito? Y un montón de otras preguntas divertidas y fáciles de responder. Taekwoon no paraba de reír con ellos sintiéndose muy a gusto, Wonsik actuaba como otro niño más y eso le agradaba, lo último que quería era que comenzará a cuestionarle de manera severa.

Minutos más tarde llegó Jaehwan y terminó con la charla, saldría a cenar con su invitado, ella propuso una cena entre los cuatro, pero fue rechazada por su hermano. Ver el rostro triste de la niña rompió el corazón de Taekwoon, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada ya que Jaehwan lo arrastró fuera de la casa, logró escuchar como Wonsik proponía hacer un castillo de princesa en la sala y ella gritaba un "¡Si!" y llamaba a la empleada para que le ayude.

A Taekwoon le molesta esa actitud de Jaehwan, sin embargo, decide callar. Se la pasa bien con él portándose como el novio ideal y obtiene unos colgantes para la oreja como regalo.

Días después, Taekwoon es invitado a tomar el té con Soojin, ésta le había llamado con mucha emoción por lo que fue imposible rechazarla. Una vez en la casa Lee una empleada le atiende, entra y enseguida la niña llega corriendo. Más tarde, Jaehwan al verlos jugar en la sala pregunta extrañado, pero ella afirma que Taekwoon es su invitado. Se queda a comer y Wonsik llega para esa hora, él entra junto a su acompañante, Hongbin, que saluda con rapidez y corre al baño.

Cenan y hablan sobre diversas cosas, más que nada anécdotas de ambos hermanos. Luego comen helado y la niña se queda dormida en brazos de Wonsik. Jaehwan la carga cuando Hongbin anuncia que deben irse y sale a buscar el auto. Taekwoon se despide de Wonsik, mientras Jaehwan lleva a la niña a la cama.

—¿Me das tu número? —Wonsik sonríe divertido al escuchar eso.

—¿Quieres hablar conmigo?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Caminan hacia la entrada, Wonsik toma del brazo al rubio para guiarse. A Taekwoon no le gusta ser tocado, pero se deja porque la intención del otro no es mala.

—Me pareces interesante.

—Claro, es porque mi vida es muy entretenida —bromea Wonsik haciendo reír a Taekwoon.

Wonsik accede y le dicta el número de su casa, porque celulares táctiles están descartados, le explica que casi siempre está en casa, sino alguien más le atenderá.

Pasan 3 días antes de que Taekwoon se animé a llamar, es por la mañana, con una taza de café caliente en la mano, acurrucado en mantas en la cama y viendo la lluvia chocar contra el vidrio de su ventana. La plática comienza tranquila, porque ambos acaban de despertar van lento en el proceso de compartir información, de igual manera, es cómodo y hasta divertido hablar uno con el otro.

—¿Estás resfriado? —Wonsik agarra la taza de café, está en la mesa escuchando la voz de Taekwoon y los ruidos que hace la empleada al preparar su desayuno.

—¿Tanto se nota? —la voz del rubio suena amortiguada por su nariz tapada, estornuda y ambos ríen por eso—. Cancelaron todas mis actuaciones por esto —gime disgustado mientras acerca un pañuelo a su nariz—. Soy un desastre, doy asco.

—Seguro que sí, lleno de mocos —dice disgustado Wonsik, echándose a reír al escuchar la risa del otro en el teléfono—. Pero da igual, para mí sigues siendo hermoso.

—Nunca me viste.

—Te imagino como el cantante Hwang Minhyun, pero rubio.

—Ni estás cerca, soy más guapo.

—Rayos.

Ríen escandalosamente, encontrándole humor a cualquier cosa, la risa de Taekwoon se vuelve tos y ambos estallan a carcajadas por eso.

—¿Te estás muriendo?

—No —tose y luego ríe volviendo a toser, bebe un poco de café calmando la tos, pero la escandalosa risa de Wonsik lo hace reír—. ¿Te agarró un ataque? —esa pregunta sólo hace reír aún más al contrario—. Respira, ¡no te mueras, Wonsik!

—Intentare no morirme de risa mientras hablo contigo.

—Tampoco soy tan gracioso.

—Con esa voz que tienes pareces un minion.

Taekwoon ríe divertido, pero enseguida frunce el ceño y finge enojo.

—¡Oye!

Las risas y comentarios absurdos siguen al pasar los minutos.

Ninguno de los dos podría creer la suerte que tenían de encontrar a alguien con su mismo retraso mental y lado humorístico. Taekwoon siempre creyó que sus comentarios sarcásticos jamás harían reír a nadie, pero aquí está ahora haciendo reír a alguien que le responde con el mismo nivel de idiotez.

Los minutos se convierten en 1 hora y luego en 2, ahí es cuando deciden terminar la llamada, prometiendo hablar más tarde.

Llega el atardecer y ambos se encuentran hablando por teléfono, Taekwoon suena un poco mejor que en la mañana, pero Wonsik igual se burla de él.

Los días pasan y con él sus conversaciones por llamadas. Nunca se cansan de ello, tienen largas pláticas, a veces pueden llegar a hablar de algo muy serio y otras bromean un montón, llegando a pláticas absurdas.

Taekwoon sigue viéndose con Jaehwan, ahora son novios oficiales y sus salidas son más a menudo. Al rubio le gusta salir con el mayor, pero no siempre porque a pesar de que Jaehwan es tierno y divertido, muchas veces un lado bruto y dominante sale a flote como cuando pelean por algo o las cosas no salen como lo planeó. Jaehwan puede ser un niño adorable y también uno mimado de esos que quieres envolver con cinta y lanzar lejos. Taekwoon tampoco es perfecto, él tiene sus días de mal humor por lo que acepta a su novio como es, así como Jaehwan lo acepta.

—¿Quieres salir a caminar?

Pregunta una mañana de otoño Wonsik. Es la primera vez que uno de ellos propone verse en persona, realmente Taekwoon no siente la necesidad ya que el otro no puede verle por lo que su encanto, que es lo físico, queda a un lado. Acepta de todas formas.

—¿Estás por salir con Wonsik? —pregunta Hakyeon, está sentado en la cama viendo a su amigo colocarse un poco de base en el rostro.

—Sólo saldremos a caminar.

—Sí, claro. Meterse entre dos amigos no es buena idea, Woonie.

—Wonsik es sólo un amigo para mí.

—Entonces ¿Por qué te estás arreglando?

Taekwoon enseguida detiene sus acciones, baja las manos de su cabello y parpadea confundido. No sabe ¿por qué se arregla?, Wonsik no podrá verlo ¿A quién intenta impresionar? ¿Es estúpido?

—Me arreglo para mí, verme bien me gusta.

Hakyeon estalla a carcajadas lo que hace a Taekwoon voltear para verle de frente.

—¿Desde cuándo te gusta verte bien? Hace meses atrás decías que odiabas tu imagen, hasta peleabas cuando te querían maquillar —Es verdad lo que dice el moreno por lo que Taekwoon no puede contradecir—. ¡Te gusta Wonsik!

El rubio niega sintiendo su corazón volverse loco.

—Cállate y vete, ya tienes lo que querías —un rojo Taekwoon empuja a su amigo a la salida, Hakyeon agarra el traje de gala que el rubio le presto y sale—. Es un idiota.

—¡Te escuche, estúpido!

Taekwoon refunfuña un poco y luego se ríe volviendo al espejo para verse, mira la hora y toma el saco marrón del perchero, agarra la llave, billetera y celular mientras se acerca a la puerta, pero antes de salir voltea y ve directo al frasco de perfume.

Cuando Taekwoon llega al punto de encuentro Wonsik ya está ahí esperándolo, se ve muy bien vestido; chaqueta roja, una blusa negra y jeans de igual color, zapatillas negras y gafas de sol, los cabellos algo desordenado dándole un estilo rebelde. Nadie pensaría que es un empresario exitoso parece más un cantante de rock. Al rubio se le cae la baba y entraría en modo coqueto si no tuviera novio.

—Hola —saluda nervioso al estar frente a Wonsik, que se levanta del barco y extiende la mano, Taekwoon no entiende por lo que acepta la mano pensando que lo está saludando.

—Es para tomar tu brazo —ríe el mayor tocando con sus dedos el pecho de Taekwoon hasta llegar a su otro brazo—, así caminamos uno al lado del otro —explica mientras enrosca sus brazos, quedando sus costados muy cerca del otro.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —habla el rubio intentando no prestarle atención a su nerviosismo por la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

—Hongbin está en el auto.

Taekwoon lo busca hasta que lo ve subiendo al auto después de comprar un café, ambos se saludan con la mano. La pareja comienza su caminata. Wonsik le explica cómo hace para vestirse: la empleada lo solía hacer, pero ahora todas sus prendas tienen una etiqueta con un diseño bordado dentro, son letras representando el color de la prenda. En la casa está todo perfectamente acomodado para que Wonsik no se choque con nada. También está aprendiendo la lectura braille, pero le cuesta mucho, prefiere utilizar su voz y herramientas eléctricas. Taekwoon le cuenta un poco de su pasado, lo difícil que fue llegar donde está ahora, que no tuvo el apoyo de su familia para ello y desde entonces no se hablan.

Recorren toda una plaza, compran unas magdalenas con dulce de leche y siguen su camino. El lugar es tranquilo y algo solitario, a ambos les gusta así.

Wonsik cuenta que prefiere estar en su forma de lobo porque tiene más ventajas a la hora de moverse sin necesitar la vista. A Taekwoon le sorprende eso, en este siglo ya nadie usa la forma lobo, sólo los soldados y luchadores en espectáculos, él hace años que no cambia, hasta ha olvidado que lleva un lobo en su interior.

—No soy el único ciego en la ciudad o país, solemos juntarnos en la entrada del bosque para transformarnos y recorrer la naturaleza como una manada —explica Wonsik siendo jalado por Taekwoon a un banco—. Así es imposible perdernos o entrar en peligro por causa de algún otro animal —ahora llevan unos cafés en mano, algo que acaban de comprar, el rubio bebe mientras escucha con atención. Wonsik sonríe recordando su experiencia—. Es increíble cómo la percepción cambia: los olores, los sonidos, el frío y calor contra el pelaje. Todo se intensifica y es hermoso, la naturaleza te llama y sientes que es tu hogar. Es difícil irte de allí —bebe un poco de su café y mueve sus brazos unidos ya que le preocupa un poco el silencio del rubio.

—Quiero ir.

—¿Al bosque?

—Sí, quiero ir contigo —Taekwoon admira a Wonsik viéndolo sin vergüenza ya que no puede ser pillado—. La última vez que cambie fue hace más de diez años y es que no tuve necesidad de hacerlo, pero lo que me cuentas suena a libertad y quiero probar eso.

—Claro, puedes venir conmigo mientras no te moleste ver a un grupo de personas desnudas.

Esas palabras hacen sonrojar a Taekwoon y reír a Wonsik por el exagerado jadeo que suelta el primero.


	2. Chapter 2

El día de la salida llega dos semanas después y Taekwoon cancela su cita con Jaehwan para ir con Wonsik, sin informarle a ninguno de los dos sobre el otro, no es que estuviera haciendo algo malo, aunque en su interior se siente como tal.

Su cara es roja mientras se quita la ropa junto a los demás, ellos no pueden ver, pero él sí y es súper incómodo, Wonsik le dijo que fingiera estar ciego para no incomodar a los demás ya que también hay mujeres. Son 31 en total. Taekwoon ve como se convierten adentrándose al bosque, el nerviosismo se apodera de él cuando no puede cambiar de forma, Wonsik lo siente por lo que vuelve a su forma humana y le toma de las manos, Taekwoon al verle sin nada puesto vuelve a estallar en un intenso rojo, no puede evitar ver todo, ya que nadie está para juzgarlo.

—Para ser ciego cuidas mucho tu imagen.

Wonsik se encoge de hombros.

—Simplemente invierto mi tiempo libre en algo que pueda hacer sin ayuda de nadie. Ahora inténtalo.

Taekwoon respira profundo relajando su cuerpo, pero no su corazón que palpita como loco y es porque sus ojos no dejan de ver los abdominales del otro, son como barras de chocolate, podría tocar y quizás besar esos firmes músculos algún día. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No debe pensar en eso! Tiene que concentrarse para cambiar de forma.

—No puedo hacerlo, no puedo —entra en pánico y la frustración se apodera de él.

—Tranquilo, debes relajarte —Wonsik cierra los ojos y apoya la frente contra la contraria sin saber lo nervioso que pone eso al otro, ambos están tan cerca y desnudos. Taekwoon jamás se había sentido tan nervioso al estar desnudo frente a un hombre y eso que no es para algo sexual—. Concéntrate, Taekwoon.

El nombrado cierra los ojos intentando quitarse los pensamientos sucios de la cabeza. Enseguida su respiración se normaliza y sin darse cuenta sus manos se mueven entre las de Wonsik hasta entrelazar sus dedos, el mayor le devuelve un suave apretón que lo hace sentir más a gusto.

Logra tomar suficiente concentración como para transformarse. Su pelaje es de un blanco casi brillante por el sol, todo lo contrario al marrón oscuro de Wonsik.

Ambos corren por el bosque entre los árboles y sobre el verde césped. Taekwoon siente la fresca brisa acariciar su pelaje, escucha el sonido de los pájaros y del viento contra las hojas. Todo es relajante y hogareño, Wonsik tenía razón, y él también, esto es libertad.

Llegan junto a los demás, quienes se detuvieron en una pequeña cascada, apenas hay agua cayendo y fluyendo entre unas rocas que forman un camino. Ve a Wonsik beber del agua como muchos otros, eso le disgusta un poco, pero de todas formas hizo el intento y no le pareció tan desagradable. Se sorprendió cuando Wonsik le lamió la cara, rojo estaría si fuera un humano.

—Estás muy tenso —el lobo marrón decide acostarse en el pasto. Pueden comunicarse a través de la mente, pero Taekwoon no recuerda cómo hacerlo, se siente como un niño aprendiendo de a poco lo que debería ser natural para él—. Acuéstate a mi lado —El lobo blanco se sienta junto al otro, recto y rígido. Wonsik lo siente—. Olvida que eres un humano, relájate, nadie aquí va a juzgarte.

Taekwoon gime avergonzado, él ve a una pareja más adelante, la más pequeña apoyando su cabeza sobre el cuello del otro lobo, como lo hacen los animales. Decide hacer eso tardando varios minutos en encontrar la pose para ello. Al final Wonsik termina ayudándolo, le acaricia con la cabeza el cuello y sigue así hasta que la parte inferior del cuello del lobo blanco queda sobre la superior del lobo marrón.

El sol brilla con intensidad, pero no les da porque están debajo de un árbol. Ante tal comodidad, calidez y paz Taekwoon termina dormido.

Esa experiencia como lobo es algo que nunca olvidará.

—Quiero volver.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Que sorpresa —sonríe Wonsik, están en al auto rumbo a casa del rubio, con Hongbin como chofer y ellos detrás—, de todas las personas que invite eres el único que quiere volver.

—¿Fue Jaehwan?

—Sí, también Soojin —afirma el moreno bostezando—, hasta invite a mi amigo aquí —Hongbin les mira por el espejo y sonríe—. Creo que la naturaleza es demasiado para ellos.

—No para mí, fue relajante ¿Puedo volver?

—Claro, mientras no des vueltas sobre tu cola como hoy.

—¡Dijiste que no lo mencionarías!

Los tres ríen a carcajadas.

**(...)**

—¿Taekwoon, cuáles son tus intenciones con Wonsik?

La pregunta repentina de Hakyeon pone nervioso al rubio, que está ensayando la línea de un nuevo acto, deja de mirar el papel para ver a su amigo.

—Ser amigos por ahora —Taekwoon se encoge de hombros.

—Te gusta —Hakyeon ve como su amigo se vuelve rojo, suspira y se deja caer sobre la silla—. No hagas nada estúpido, esos dos hombres, Lee y Kim, podrían hacerte desaparecer si quisieran.

—Lo sé, pero Wonsik es diferente, no me importaría sólo ser su amigo si él no me quiere —susurra lo último sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse, cubre con el libreto su rostro.

—Estás enamorado —sonríe Hakyeon, palmea el muslo del rubio—. Y que bueno —suspira aliviado, Taekwoon baja el papel para verlo confundido—. Hoy en la mañana un hombre muy guapo llegó a mi departamento, él me amenazó de forma amistosa.

—¿Amenazó?

—Sí —sonríe el moreno al recordar—, él no dio miedo, pero los otros dos que iban con él sí —frunce el ceño sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda—. Eran hombres de Wonsik.

Taekwoon abre grande los ojos y la boca, está por decir algo, pero todo está atascado en su garganta.

—Tranquilo, es normal, Wonsik está en gran desventaja si quisieras estafarlo o estuvieras con él por su dinero, está bien que desconfíe.

—¿Te hicieron daño?

—No, sólo dieron mucho miedo y revisaron toda mi casa —Hakyeon se encoge de hombros, sonríe y palmea la mejilla del rubio—. Quita esa mirada angustiada, estoy bien, Hongbin fue amable, revisó mi celular y dejó su número en él.

Taekwoon parpadea confundido, pero le resta importancia cuando ve la alegre sonrisa de Hakyeon, que habla sobre el guapo chico, Hongbin, que mostró interés en él. Suspira, Wonsik tiene derecho a desconfiar, después de todo sus intenciones nunca fueron buenas, no con Jaehwan, pero con Wonsik es diferente, no le interesa el dinero. ¿Eso es bueno? Rayos, jamás sintió su corazón latir tan rápido al pensar en un hombre.

Más tarde habla con Wonsik sobre la "amenaza", el mayor se disculpa por su precipitada decisión, pero también deja en claro porqué lo hizo, Taekwoon entiende y asegura que será un buen amigo en el que Wonsik pueda confiar.

Al día siguiente, Wonsik se presenta en el teatro para ofrecer sus disculpas a Hakyeon, éste sonríe y le resta importancia para escabullirse a hablar con el acompañante, Hongbin. Además, sabe lo celoso que es Taekwoon.

**(...)**

—¿Estás saliendo con Wonsik?

—Sí, nos hemos visto un par de veces —responde con sinceridad Taekwoon a la pregunta aparentemente desinteresada de Jaehwan.

—¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Él te gusta?

—¿Por qué tantas preguntas? Wonsik es divertido —el rubio deja de ver las fotos en el celular y mira al mayor, que parece molesto.

—Es un gran inversionista y amigo, no quiero que haya malos entendidos y luego problemas —Jaehwan suena serio y amenazante mientras mira a los ojos de su novio, que sonríe y le palmea el muslo.

—Está todo bien. Ahora debo irme —le da un beso en los labios y levantándose camina a la salida del café.

Taekwoon tampoco quiere causar problemas, pero estar con Wonsik ya no es algo que pueda negarse, el apego es grande en este punto y no sabe qué tan lejos puede llegar, de lo único que sí está seguro es que no quiere perderlo.

Se habían visto tres veces más después de lo del bosque y Taekwoon sentía que se había impregnado a él, como esa estúpida leyenda de las parejas para toda la vida. Ya son muy pocos los casos así, pero hay veces en la que no puede dormir si no escucha la voz de Wonsik, le parece estúpido y una falta de respeto llamarle a media noche, lo hace de todas formas. El mayor dijo muchas veces que no le importa recibir sus llamadas, al contrario, le agrada también escuchar su voz. Eso no hace que Taekwoon deje de sentirse mal por llamar. A pesar de eso, las llamadas siguieron por semanas y a eso se le sumó las salidas en donde podían tocarse, a Wonsik le gusta tocar al menor, verlo a través del tacto, acariciarle la mejilla, tomarle de las manos o abrazarlo. Taekwoon disfruta del cariño del mayor, pero nunca lo admitirá, a veces lo cuida demasiado, quiere ayudarlo en todo y Wonsik sonríe pidiéndole que se relaje, Taekwoon entiende que no debe ver como una debilidad la discapacidad del mayor, pero su instinto protector simplemente sale a flote cuando está con él. Es por lo único que discuten sin llegar a pelear.

Las salidas aumentaron y las horas juntos también. Surgió la tensión sexual y los momentos incómodos, las palabras torpes y sonrojos exagerados.

Entonces sucedió, todo eso desembocó en lo que ambos sabía que sucedería. Fue un contacto labial suave de parte de Taekwoon, que Wonsik correspondió y se convirtió en un apasionado beso. Sus labios presionaron uno contra otro desesperados por más contacto, enseguida sus lenguas se encontraron dando caricias una a la otra. Sintieron el placer y dulzura en cada toque. Las manos de Taekwoon sostuvieron desde un comienzo el rostro de Wonsik, y éste lo atrajo con sus brazos, juntó ambos cuerpos aumentando el calor.

Pero se separaron, cayendo en la realidad.

—Esto está mal —habla Wonsik sintiendo el peso de sus acciones, pero al mismo tiempo importándole muy poco—. Estás saliendo con Jaehwan.

Taekwoon suspira frustrado al escuchar ese nombre, había olvidado a su novio, alguien a quien no ama a pesar de que quiere mucho, como un buen amigo. Pasa los dedos por sus rubios cabellos y se lanza un poco hacia atrás apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá, ve la espalda de Wonsik a su lado, lo observa jugar nervioso con la manga de su suéter de lana. Es lindo. Se muerde el labio y piensa. Son unos minutos en silencio, pero parecen horas.

—Voy a dejarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Voy a dejar a Jaehwan —repite Taekwoon encorvándose para ver el rostro del moreno—. No está funcionando, él es tan diferente a mí. Eso no es malo del todo, pero no podemos entendernos y peleamos mucho —suspira frustrado y coloca una mano sobre el pecho de Wonsik, sintiendo los latidos acelerados del corazón, igual que el suyo—. ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

—Sí —dice el mayor sin pensar siquiera—, estar contigo es maravilloso —coloca una mano sobre la de Taekwoon en su pecho y mueve la otra hasta dar con su mejilla, no puede verlo, pero quiere enfocarse en él como si pudiera—. Pero Jaehwan está tan enamorado de ti, lo sé, soy su amigo. Es por eso que no puedo estar contigo aunque termines con él.

—Sí puedes, ¿Acaso no quieres?

Taekwoon siente un dolor sofocante en su pecho, está siendo rechazado.

—Quiero, claro que sí. Taekwoon, te quiero tan mal que duele y quiero estar contigo, pero no podré amarte como es debido sabiendo que Jaehwan está sufriendo por ti —guarda silencio por unos segundos y sonríe—. Eso sonó muy de película —Taekwoon también sonríe entendiendo el punto—. Sólo démonos un tiempo y veamos como surgen las cosas.

—Seguiremos siendo amigos aunque esté soltero y en algún momento si surge algo me amaras sin restricciones.

—Exacto, lo haré.

Ambos sonríen, Taekwoon controla sus ganas de devorar los labios de Wonsik en cambio lo besa en la mejilla sin querer separarse de él ni un milímetro.

El resto de la hora se la pasan en ese sillón, bromeando y riendo como siempre.

Como lo dijo, lo hizo. Taekwoon terminó con Jaehwan, éste no lo tomó nada bien por supuesto. Todos tenemos algo oscuro dentro. Él es un hombre orgulloso y egocéntrico, no tolero que le dejarán de un día para otro, no con los planes de viajes, el vuelo cancelado y el regalo de Navidad rechazado. No, eso último lo había lastimado mucho así que uso su poder y dinero para hundir a Taekwoon. El rubio sabe de lo que es capas un hombre enojado y con dinero, pero creía que Jaehwan era diferente, que entendería y superaría el dolor. Que ingenuo fue. Después de la tan esperada función de Navidad lo despidieron, sin explicaciones, sólo la paga y un adiós para siempre. Sabía que fue su ex porque cuando terminó de empacar sus cosas lo vio en la entrada.

—Hola, cariño. Sólo vengo a disfrutar del espectáculo.

Lo dijo con una sonrisa divertida, pero Taekwoon sólo vio a un hombre sumamente triste y rencoroso.

—¿Te hace sentir mejor?

Jaehwan río ante la pregunta del rubio, sin embargo, no la respondió, volteó y subió a su auto. No se sentía bien, sólo quitó algo de la rabia y la lleno con culpa. Así duele menos. ¿No?

Taekwoon administró bien su dinero para dos meses y comenzó una búsqueda de trabajo; como actor, como modelo, como cantante o bailarín. Nada. Nadie. Fue totalmente rechazado, no importaba sus años de experiencia en el escenario, ese maldito de su ex se encargó de decir mentiras sobre él y todo funcionó como un teléfono descompuesto, cada versión del chisme tenía más horribles cosas sobre él.

Una mala decisión destruyó toda su carrera. Y los "te lo dije" de Hakyeon le hacían querer llorar. Pasó un mes así, no se lo quiso contar a Wonsik, sabía que éste podría devolverle todo y más, pero no quería verse como un aprovechado o interesado en el dinero.

Aunque esa fue su idea desde un comienzo.

Los estúpidos sentimientos te hacen cambiar. Vaya que sí.

Consiguió trabajo en un bar como vocalista para una banda novata. Fue casi insultante para el historial y profesionalismo que lleva, pero así es ahora, comenzar desde cero y soportar los chismes que circulan entre las personas de su misma profesión. Aprendió rápido las letras y otorgó conocimientos nuevos a los tres chicos, éstos están encantados con él, lo admiran y tratan con mucho respeto a pesar de que saben los rumores. Eso es lo bueno de la clase social baja y media, no llevan prejuicios, sobre todo los jóvenes son muy abiertos de mente. A la semana se presentó con ellos con algunas canciones, lo hizo muy bien, enamoró a todos. La banda sólo toca los fines de semana por lo que los demás días trabaja en una cafetería, no tiene nada que ver con su profesión, pero vio que había buena paga y por ser tan guapo y atraer más clientes su sueldo fue aumentado. Su jefa está encantada con él, la cafetería es agradable y los clientes también. Excepto las adolescentes que le toman fotos 'disimuladamente', pero eso no suele molestarle mucho.

Visita menos veces a Wonsik, se ven los fines de semana por la mañana, ya que a la tarde y noche debe juntarse con la banda. Lo más horrible que le paso fue que no pudo ir con Wonsik al bosque, no podía tomarse un día libre para ello y casi lloro al darse cuenta. Era lo más íntimo y hermoso que pudo vivir junto a Wonsik. Pero no odiara a Jaehwan, no, no lo hará. Están a mano ahora.

No sabe si estaba mejor antes de poner en marcha su plan fracasado, extraña un poco su vida solitaria y de lujos. Piensa mucho en ello mientras pasan los días y la verdad es que no llega a desear volver el tiempo atrás, porque si no conociera a Jaehwan tampoco a Wonsik. Y el hombre ciego es lo mejor que le ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

"Wonsik" llamó una noche de locura junto a los niños de la banda "Sikkie~ dame un beso" pide con las mejillas rojas mientras ríe, se tapa la boca y cae acostado en el sofá cuando su amigo, por el que está apoyado, se levanta "Sikkie"

"¿Taekwoon, estás borracho?"

"No" hace una pausa y ríe divertido "quizás sí, sólo un poquito" hace un movimiento con el dedo índice y pulgar mostrando una pequeña cantidad "¿Me quieres?"

"¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar?"

"¡Sí! Ven y dame un beso" algunas palabras salen alargadas y mal pronunciadas, siempre acompañadas de una contagiosa risa.

Wonsik suspira y se levanta de la cama, ¿Cómo hará para ir a buscar a Taekwoon? No puede hacerlo solo.

"¿Dónde quieres el beso?" bromea escuchando la risa del rubio.

"Sikkie, travieso" las mejillas de Taekwoon se vuelven rojas por pensar en esos labios por distintas partes de su cuerpo, más sobre cierta zona íntima "En mi boquita está bien"

"Que lindo sonó eso"

"¿En mi boquita?"

"Sí, eres tan lindo todo ebrio"

"Haces que me de calor, Sikkie" chilla Taekwoon sintiendo el corazón alocado y su sangre hervir de vergüenza.

"Espera un momento, bebé, voy a cortar ¿si? Llamaré de nuevo en 5 minutos" Wonsik corta al apenas escuchar la respuesta afirmativa de Taekwoon. Llama a Hongbin, puede que esté dormido y quizás de fiesta también, pero tiene que hacer el intento. Con una orden de voz su celular llama a su chofer, convenciéndolo con un extra. Hongbin deja su juego online y casi corre a casa de Kim. Justo 5 minutos después Taekwoon vuelve a llamar "¿Estuviste contando el tiempo?" se burla Wonsik escuchando la risa de su pequeño lobo blanco.

"Dijiste 5 minutos y estoy aburrido" hace un puchero y logra sentarse de forma correcta.

"Cuéntame tu día, lindo"

"Bueno..."

Taekwoon es un gran charlatán cuando te toma confianza y mucho más con Wonsik, le cuenta todo y aunque fuera la cosa más aburrida como ir a comprar pan el moreno le escucha con atención porque Taekwoon es maravilloso en todos los sentidos.

Cuando Hongbin entró a la casa se llevó un susto porque estaban todas las luces apagadas y Wonsik surgió de la oscuridad agitando la llave del auto.

Encontrar a Taekwoon no fue fácil, pero Hongbin lo consiguió después de 10 minutos dando vueltas en el lugar.

—¡Sikkie! —sonríe el rubio al ver a Wonsik sentando en el asiento trasero del auto—. Traes tu pijama, es adorable —se burla abrazando al mayor, que sonríe y le acaricia la espalda.

—Tú también eres adorable —Wonsik coloca sus manos a cada lado del rostro del mayor y lo baja hacia su regazo.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —ríe divertido Taekwoon, sacándole una sonrisa a los otros dos.

—Eres un pervertido, acuéstate —con cuidado coloca la mejilla del rubio contra su muslo y le acaricia el hombro bajando por el pecho hasta estar seguro de que Taekwoon le hizo caso y se acostó.

—Estoy cómodo ya no tienes que tocar a menos que quieras jugar —insinúa con una sonrisa coqueta mientras toma la muñeca del moreno que se detuvo justo debajo de su ombligo.

—¿Jugar a qué? —el auto arranca con lentitud. Taekwoon voltea el rostro hacia arriba para ver a Wonsik, que sonríe mientras mueve sus dedos en esa zona, tan cerca del miembro del rubio.

—Ya sabes, tú y yo —levanta los brazos y atrae por el cuello a Wonsik, también se levanta un poco para susurrar—: tener sexo.

—¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?

—¡Sí! Toda la noche.

—Ok —pronuncia Hongbin sintiéndose un poco perturbado, Wonsik ríe a carcajadas y tapa su rostro con ambas manos.

—Yo también quiero —Wonsik baja las manos cuando la vergüenza le pasa un poco—, pero esta noche no.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Taekwoon protesta como un niño intentando levantarse, pero el mayor no le deja tomándole de los hombros.

—Estás borracho y mañana no recordarás nada.

—Bien, otro día vamos a tener sexo.

—Sí, todo lo que quieras —Wonsik acaricia los cabellos rubios de Taekwoon, relajando al hombre, que asiente y cierra los ojos, sintiéndose adormecido.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Taekwoon despierta en la cama de Wonsik, con uno de los pijamas de Wonsik y el hermoso dueño de todo eso a su lado, casi grita de la impresión.

Después de un baño ambos van a desayunar. Taekwoon tiene miedo de preguntar y más cuando Wonsik parece tan enojado, no quiere ni saber lo que habrá hecho.

—No recuerdo mucho, pero lo siento si hice algo que te molestó —habla después de tomar la bebida que le hizo la empleada para la resaca, estira el brazo y acaricia el antebrazo de Wonsik.

—No estoy enojado por lo que hiciste —sonríe el moreno agarrando su taza y tomando su sorbo de café, Taekwoon suspira aliviado y acerca su silla un poco más a la de Wonsik—, pero sí por lo que dijiste —las caricias del menor en su brazo se detienen.

—¿Qué dije? ¿Me confesé o algo así? —bromea nervioso y el corazón casi se le sale al ver como el mayor toma su mano y la sube hasta dejar un beso en sus nudillos.

—Lo hiciste —Wonsik sonríe de forma tan brillante y feliz que hace a Taekwoon enloquecer, la emoción y vergüenza explota sobre su piel convirtiéndolo un lindo rojo—. También me propusiste tener sexo.

—No, no, no —se lleva la mano libre al pecho y respira profundo mientras Wonsik ríe y entrelaza sus dedos.

—No tuvimos sexo, pero quedamos en que si lo haríamos otro día.

El comedor queda en total silencio, el rubio mira a su mayor buscando signos de que le está mintiendo y cuando ve que no es así comienza a reír. Enseguida contagia al otro con su risa.

—¿Aceptaste?

—Lo hice.

—¿Por qué?

—También eres mi persona especial.

Esas terribles mariposas hacen una tormenta en sus estómagos. Taekwoon tiene la más tonta sonrisa en los labios y mira a Wonsik como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo, lo sería si todos tuvieran sus ojos pero sólo él tiene el privilegio de verlo de esa forma.

—¿Puedo besarte?

—No —la respuesta inmediata de Wonsik deja congelado al rubio—. Porque ahora sé todo lo que sucedió desde que terminaste con Jaehwan y me molesta que no hayas confiado en mí para ayudarte —el ceño fruncido y la forma molesta en la que habla dan un golpe de dolor al corazón de Taekwoon.

—Confío ti, pero esta es mi relación con Jaehwan —Taekwoon ve como las fracciones de Wonsik se suavizan—. Es algo mío y de Jaehwan, no quería involucrarte y más porque son amigos —atrae sus manos entrelazadas y las deja sobre su pecho—. Estoy bien ahora, no me importa lo que piensen de mí.

—Quiero ser parte de tu vida ¿Puedo?

Taekwoon muerde su labio inferior para no reír, sonríe sintiendo su pecho hincharse de calidez. Suelta la mano de Wonsik para tomarle de cada lado de la mejilla y atraerlo al tiempo que se acerca terminando con la distancia entre sus labios. El beso es mejor de lo que ambos habían imaginado, les transmite todo lo especial que creían que sería y más. Quien diría que tal suave y pequeño toque sería tan significativo. Wonsik mueve sus labios atrapando el inferior de Taekwoon entre los suyos, lo besa sintiendo como seguida su toque es devuelve con más suaves y cortos besos, uno detrás de otro antes de alejarse.

No es el primer beso que se dan, pero este no sabe a culpa y arrepentimiento, éste es un verdadero primer beso de amor.

—¿Es tu forma de pedirme ser tu novio? —sonríe Taekwoon sintiendo como el mayor lo busca con las manos hasta tomarle de la cadera y así hacerle sentar en su regazo.

—¿Y un beso es tu forma de decir que sí?, porque me gusta.

—Lo haré más seguido sólo para ti.

Ambos sonríe, Wonsik recorre con sus manos el cuerpo de Taekwoon mientras éste vuelve a juntar sus labios.

**(...)**

Llegó San Valentín y con él su ridículo plan de cita opacado por la magnífica sorpresa que le preparó Wonsik. Ese día ninguno de los dos trabaja por lo que estarían todo el día juntos.

—Es nuestra segunda semana de novios creo que tengo derecho a más toques —Taekwoon sonríe mientras ve a Wonsik debajo suyo, están acostados en la enorme cama del mayor, con el rubio sentado a horcajadas sobre el moreno—. Caricias calientes, algún beso por aquí, por allá. Algún juego íntimo —Wonsik ríe al escuchar lo último y siente las manos de su novio colarse debajo de su remera y subir por su abdomen—. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo, Sikkie?

—Depende de qué juego —Wonsik se acomoda mejor y acaricia los muslos de su hombre, subiendo de a poco hasta la cadera y bajando.

—¿A las espadas?

Ambos guardan silencio y detienen sus toques para segundos después estallar a carcajadas.

—Tú si sabes cómo matar el momento —dice entre risas Wonsik, chilla de dolor cuando su pezón es pellizcado y golpea el muslo del menor en venganza. Taekwoon baja para juntar sus bocas deteniendo las risas, sube las manos y acaricia las mejillas de su novio.

—¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo?

—Si quiero, pero no hoy —Wonsik finge que apaga una lámpara a su derecha—. Buenas noches —cierra los ojos y abre la boca soltando un ronquido, que es amortiguado por la escandalosa risa de Taekwoon, éste cae sobre su pecho contagiándole la risa.

—No sé por qué salgo contigo.

Wonsik rodea con sus brazos a su rubio novio y deja un beso sobre esa sedosa cabellera.

—Porque soy hermoso, guapo, sexy.

—Sí, debe ser por eso —apenas termina su frase y recibe un golpe en su trasero que lo hace gemir de dolor y gusto—. Pégame de nuevo —pide recibiendo otro golpe en la nalga, jadea—. Otra vez —se levanta un poco y cuando Wonsik lo azota jadea en su oreja a propósito—. Sí, me gusta así.

—¿Te gusta? —Wonsik está sorprendido e intrigado por lo que toma el trasero de su chico con ambas manos, lo acaricia y presiona escuchando los jadeos y murmullos de aprobación que salen de los labios de su hombre—. No hay que hablarlo, con esto confirmo tu pasividad, mi amor —al decir eso apoya su dedo sobre la entrada tapada por la fina tela del boxer, enseguida el cuerpo de Taekwoon se tensa.

—No lo digas así que me da vergüenza.

El Taekwoon callado y tranquilo de antes quedó en el pasado, porque al estar con Wonsik tiene que expresar casi todo lo que siente con palabras o toques, es diferente a cualquier relación que haya tenido y eso le gusta mucho. Quiere que todos los momentos junto a Wonsik sean especiales. Como esa noche, que entre toques suaves fueron encendiendo la chispa, subiendo la temperatura con sus calientes cuerpos y lanzándose al frenesí de besos salvajes. Wonsik estuvo algo nervioso por su falta de visión, dio toques lentos y seguros, besos suaves y tranquilos. Recorrer el cuerpo de Taekwoon fue casi tortuoso por el tiempo que se tomó, pero el rubio disfruto hasta el mínimo roce, amo cada beso sobre su piel y cada caricia, se lo hizo saber a su hombre con palabras, jadeos y gemidos.

No fue el sexo más intenso de su vida ni por asomo, pero fue lo más hermoso y especial que experimentó en la intimidad, el amor que hubo en cada beso que él dio y en cada caricia que Wonsik otorgó, en los susurros dulces, en los incontables: te amo. Todo eso le gana por mucho a cualquier otra experiencia sexual que pudo haber tenido. Esto fue una conexión espiritual llena de sentimientos positivos. Algo tan profundo que casi hace llorar a Taekwoon.

—Wonsik —llama con la respiración agitada, aún sentado sobre la cadera del mayos junta sus bocas en un rápido beso—, creo que te amo.

—Lo crees, ¿Sí? —Wonsik sonríe borracho de felicidad.

—Sí.

Taekwoon vuelve a besar los labios de su novio antes de levantarse para limpiarse y a Wonsik también, está de pie cuando un agarre en su brazo lo detiene.

—Creo que también te amo.

Ambos sonríen y Taekwoon se lanza encima de su chico para llenarle de besos.

**(...)**

Taekwoon acaba de llegar a casa de su novio, los últimos meses fueron los mejores en su vida, nunca pensó que un cambio para mal le traería tanta felicidad, las amistades que ha hecho y el novio que tiene es todo lo que necesita.

El rubio detiene su andar cuando ve a su ex salir de la habitación, ambos se encuentran en el pasillo, Taekwoon acaba de subir las escaleras y Jaehwan tiene que bajar. Dan pasos adelante ignorando al otro.

—Taekwoon, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? —pide Jaehwan estando a punto de bajar las escaleras, el rubio voltea a verle con la intención de negarse—, por favor.

Eso arregla todo. Ambos bajan las escaleras y de camino a la entrada Jaehwan habla.

—Es incómodo encontrarnos aquí y sucede muy seguido los últimos meses —Taekwoon asiente pensando que deben tener un régimen de horario o algo así—. Por eso yo intentaré arreglar las cosas contigo y quisiera saber si podrás colaborar conmigo en eso —Jaehwan ve que el rubio se detiene de repente y lo mira sorprendido—. Comenzaré por pedirte perdón, lo que te hice estuvo mal, fui egoísta y un bastardo contigo. Lo siento, no puedo enmendar lo que hice, pero estoy muy arrepentido y... no me mires así.

Ambos comienzan a reír, Taekwoon ni siquiera sabe que cara estaba poniendo.

—¿Ensayaste todo eso de memoria?

—Bueno, sí —sonríe Jaehwan aliviado.

—Era broma, pero si lo hiciste —Taekwoon ríe a carcajadas.

—Ya está bien —se queja volviendo a estar serio, no le gusta que se rían de él, pero su actitud de mujer a la defensiva sólo aumenta la risa de Taekwoon.

Jaehwan niega y se despide, dejando al rubio riendo solo, mientras va a su auto desea tener una risa fácil también, pero tantos años como empresario, ocupado en el trabajo y siendo hermano mayor casi padre de Soojin lo llevaron a tomar esa actitud sería. Eso espanta a las conquista, pero su dinero atrae a cualquier interesado, por eso cuando conoció a Taekwoon pensó que encontró su otro parte, la felicidad que tanto espero, pero no fue así, el rubio nunca lo amó y eso lo enfureció tanto al punto de querer destrozar la vida del otro. Taekwoon sólo era uno más del montón, interesado en el dinero. Tiempo después se enteró de que Wonsik y Taekwoon estaban juntos, no fue sorpresa, él sabía que pasaría, Wonsik es su mejor amigo y un hombre demasiado sincero con él. No estaba molesto con ninguno, estaba celoso de la linda relación. Aún está muy celoso. Ya llegará su otra mitad, alguien que le hará realmente feliz.

Por otro lado, Taekwoon se sienta a un lado de Wonsik en el sillón de la sala y le cuenta un breve resumen de lo que acaba de pasar con Jaehwan.

—¿Lo vas a perdonar?

—Yo... sí —se encoge de hombros y golpea el muslo de Wonsik de forma juguetona—. Hablaste con él, ¿No?

—¿Hablar? Siempre hablo con él.

Taekwoon sonríe y sigue golpeando al mayor, en el pecho y las piernas, Wonsik sonríe e intenta detenerlo hasta lograr tenerlo cautivo entre sus brazos.

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

—No, no lo sé.

—Wonsik.

Cualquier protesta de Taekwoon muere contra los labios de Wonsik, así comienza una dulce sección de besos.

—¿Quieres vivir conmigo?

La propuesta vino de repente, Wonsik no lo pensó y Taekwoon nunca lo espero, ambos saben que es un gran paso vivir juntos, y hasta ahora cumplen más de 4 meses como pareja, es mucho para ellos que tuvieron tantas malas relaciones, pero aun así vivir juntos.

—¡Sí! —Taekwoon ni siquiera lo piensa, emocionado le llena de besos el rostro de su chico—, pero tu casa queda lejos de mi trabajo.

—No tienes que trabajar.

—Quiero trabajar.

—Puedes tomar el lugar de Hongbin y ser mi cuidador —Wonsik rodea con sus brazos la cintura del rubio, que cuelga de su cuello y aún presiona suaves besos contra su mejilla.

—Eso suena al mejor trabajo —sonríe Taekwoon sentándose a horcajadas en el regazo de Wonsik—, cuidar de mi guapo novio y que me paguen por ello, pero no quiero dejar sin trabajo al chico.

—Él puede ser sólo mi chófer, después de todo nunca le gustó cuidar de mi cuando me doy un baño.

—¿Él te vio desnudo?

—Algunas veces.

—Despídelo, no lo necesitas, estoy yo para ti, seré como tú esposo.

—Mi esposo, ¿En serio?

—Sí.

Con un dulce beso en los labios, Taekwoon, siente como Wonsik comienza a recorrer su cuerpo con ambas manos, toques por su espalda hasta llegar a la cadera y poder meterse por debajo de su remera. Taekwoon jadea contra la boca de Wonsik volviendo a fundirse en un apasionado beso. Las remeras caen al suelo, los cuerpos se juntan brindando calor al otro, caricias placenteras, besos descuidados. Wonsik mueve su cadera frotando sus entrepiernas. Taekwoon gime levantando la cabeza para que enseguida los labios del mayor repartan besos sobre la piel de su cuello, jadea y toma un puñado de cabellos negros.

—Taekwoon —susurra haciendo entender al rubio, que enseguida se levanta para quitarse los pantalones y ropa interior.

Wonsik apenas termina de quitarse la última prenda cuando es empujado de nuevo por Taekwoon al sofá, sus rodillas son separadas y siente al menor entre ellas tomar su miembro con una mano cuando toques en la puerta detienen toda acción.

—No puede ser —Taekwoon mira molesto hacia la puerta, y Wonsik sólo se ríe de su impaciencia—. Quién sea puede irse estamos intentando aparearnos aquí.

Después de unos segundos un fuerte golpe se escucha en la puerta.

—No saben cómo los odio —la voz de Hongbin se escucha cargada de lamento—. ¡Es una imagen mental horrible! ¡Bastaba con un simple "vete"!

Wonsik ríe a carcajadas escuchando los insultos de Hongbin mientras se aleja.

—¿Tú lo llamaste?

—Sí, quería salir contigo, pero ya no tendré chofer después de esto.

—Volverá.

Taekwoon no dice nada más mientras estimula el miembro de Wonsik, quien se tensa y suelta un jadeo cuando siente unos suaves labios envolver la punta acompañados de una húmeda lengua, gime y al dar con los hombros de su chico sube tomando un puñado de rubios cabellos.

**(...)**

—¿Cómo me veo?

—A ver —Wonsik levanta la vista al frente justo donde la voz de Taekwoon proviene—. Me gusta, da una vuelta —hace un círculo con su dedo apuntando al techo, Taekwoon voltea extendiendo un poco los brazos a cada lado mostrando mejor su vestimenta—. Sí, sí, me encanta. Muéstrame ese trasero y golpéalo quiero escuchar cómo suena —el rubio palmea su trasero haciendo un audible sonido, ambos ríen por eso—. Perfecto. Estás perfecto.

A Taekwoon le encanta cuando sus mentes parecen sincronizar y al decir algo el otro automáticamente le sigue el juego. Wonsik es el mejor amigo, novio y amante perfecto. Rodea la cama hasta estar frente a Wonsik y separando sus brazos se sienta en su regazo, hundiendo un poco más el colchón.

—Sabes que te amo —sonríe plantando un beso en los labios del moreno.

—Lo sé —Wonsik posiciona sus manos en las caderas de su novio y deja que éste junte sus bocas en un apasionado beso—. Yo también me amo —recibe un golpe en el pecho por esa respuesta, ríen y vuelven a juntar sus bocas, esta vez sus lenguas participan en un entretenido y dulce encuentro—. Te amo, Taekwoon.

Los ojos del nombrado brillan de pura emoción, no importa cuántas veces lo escuche su corazón se acelera, sus mejillas toman un lindo rosa y sus entrañas enloquecen en revoloteos justo como la primera vez que lo escucho.

—Hoy cumplimos un año de novios, quiero que sea especial.

—Será especial sin importar lo que te pongas, eso no es lo que me atrae de ti.

—¿Y qué te atrae de mí? —pregunta jugando con los cabellos negros del mayor.

—Lo que me atrae de ti son tus bromas sarcásticas primero que nada, la forma en la que dices: Sikkie. Es encantador —Taekwoon sonríe, ya había escucha eso una vez antes, pero nada como volver a sentir esa felicidad, ese amor de Wonsik, la calidez de saber que nunca lo verá por su belleza como todos o con simple interés sexual por su cuerpo—. Amo cuando me das abrazos repentinos o dices que tienes frío para que yo te abrace, eres de lo más adorable —apoyan sus frente juntas y cierran los ojos—. Cuando cantas siento que estoy en el cielo.

—Cursi —ríe Taekwoon dejando un beso en los labios de su chico, sin abrir los ojos.

—Tu risa me encanta, podría escucharla siempre, excepto si estoy solo y es de noche —eso desata otra oleada de risas—. "El amor es ciego" podría aplicarse literal en mi caso.

—Me gusta como comenzó nuestro aniversario.

—Nada cómo ser halagado, ¿Verdad? —sonríe sintiendo los labios de Taekwoon en su mejilla—. ¿Y si digo tus puntos malos?

—No, cállate —exige el rubio tomando una mano de Wonsik y levantándose de su regazo.

La pareja sale de la casa tomada de la mano y sube al auto negro que los espera con Hongbin al volante.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—Al parque.

—Al bosque.

Taekwoon mira sorprendido a Wonsik, que sólo sonríe y abrocha su cinturón.

—¿Es en serio?

—¿Qué tengo que ver en un parque?

—Se trata más de sentir la adrenalina —Taekwoon acaricia el brazo de Wonsik y besa su mejilla siendo cariñoso—. Te gustará.

—Vamos a un restaurante ahora y luego veamos que hacer —el moreno toma la mano de su chico y la lleva a sus labios dando un tierno beso en sus nudillos—. Ponte el cinturón.

—Siempre intentas convencerme con comida —Taekwoon hace lo que se le dice.

—Y tú con besos.

—Te gusta.

—También te gusta la comida.

Ambos sonríen y comienzan otra escena melosa llena de besos y dulce palabras, olvidando que Hongbin está ahí sintiéndose de lo más incómodo.

—No tengo problema, yo estoy aquí muy a gusto viendo como intercambian saliva.

La pareja enseguida se separa para reír a carcajadas, contagiando un poco al molesto Hongbin, que enseguida pone en marcha el vehículo llevándolos a su improvisada cita.


End file.
